


A Changing World

by HadesGhostGirl



Category: Merlin (TV), The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Kilgharrah is a baby, also very strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Eragon and Saphira interact with a baby Kilgharrah.
Relationships: Saphira & Eragon Shadeslayer (Inheritance Cycle)
Kudos: 25





	A Changing World

**Author's Note:**

> I was kinda sleep deprived when I wrote this... if there's interest I might write more...

Eragon and Saphira hadn't been involved in the workings of the world in a long time. They'd been around for the first Dragonlords, which was interesting. They were much like Riders except in the ways that counted. Lords could hatch dragon eggs, they could speak the language of dragons, they could get dragons to do what they wanted but they weren't immortal, they had no dragon bonded to them. Saphira laughed as a small dragon wriggled around at her feet. The golden dragon was barely a week old and currently about the size of one of her claws. "Kilgharrah!" One of the Dragonlords called the baby. "Leave the great one alone."

"He's alright," Eragon told the panicking lord. "Saphirs doesn't often get to play with hatchlings." As he spoke one large blue claw flipped the baby over. The tiny dragon laughed. Eragon froze.

Saphira fixed one great eye on him. _Did this hatchling just?_

_I think it did._

Saphira poked the baby. It burst into giggles. "What in all-" 

_Little one I think he has a great destiny._

"He must," said Eragon, scoping the tiny golden dragon up into his arms. He looked down at him. "How small you are, for such great destiny."

"Argetlam?" Asked the Dragonlord, a dark haired man Eragon had not yet learnt the name of. "What destiny?"

"I'm unsure, Angela would probably tell us some," Eragon said as he turned to the Dragonlord. "But not many dragons can make human sounds."

Saphira snorted as if to agree. Or emphasize Eragon's point.


End file.
